Angry Noodle
by sandstorm909
Summary: Something is causing weird happens at Kong. Can 2D fix it before anything else goes wrong 2DNoodle
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gorillaz

* * *

2D ran his fingers through Noodle's hair causing her to snuggle closer into him. She looked back at the game 2D just bought her. She really enjoyed shooters and this one was no different.

" YOU THINK YOU CAN SHOOT ME! I'LL CRUSH YOU ! " She screamed into her mic then hearing a whimper coming from the other player. She didn't like being shown up in front of 2D

" Don't be so rough on the poor kid. " 2D said pulling her closer trying to calm her down. " He doesn't know he is playing 'THE' Noodle"

" I'm done." She said while throwing up the controller over her head and coming down on his head.

" Ow, what did I do?" He groaned as his hand rubbed his head

" umm.. Getting in my way? She said cheekily.

He got up and gave his trademark smile " Maybe, then I should get out of your way. Hungry "

As he closed the door he looked back to see Noodle wrapping herself in his blanket. He turned around and marched forward, eyes straining to get used to the darkness. The Winnebago wasn't moving so 2D assumed Murdoc was either asleep or out getting drunk. Stepping inside the lift he heard a yell knowing Noodle must of booted up her game again. He walked out and nearly slammed into Russel however he quickly side stepped and avoided him.

" Oh Yo, 2D. Have you seen Noodle anywhere? I have her mail. " Russel said, waving mail in front of him.

" My room. " 2D replied.

" Thanks " Russel said before getting into the lift.

2D sighed. It was almost annoying that Murdoc and Russel either didn't notice he and Noodle were together or they didn't care. It's not like they made any effort to hide their relationship but they seemed blind to it.

" Bunch of blind idiots. " 2D whispered under his breath.

" What was that? " Murdoc asked from behind 2D.

" Oh… Umm. Those people in zombies films. They always do stupid things. " 2D attempted to lie. Murdoc didn't buy it but he let it go.

" Whatever. " Murdoc said before slapping 2D on the back of his head.

2D just grumble remembering why he didn't like coming out of his room. Reaching for the kitchen door, it slammed open and knocked him in the face. Looking down he saw a demon bounce out of the Kitchen and disappear down the hall.

Annoying little twerps. 2D thought to himself wiping a little bit of blood from his nose. _I'm just going pick up a pizza pocket or something fast before anything else happens_

Quickly throwing in a couple of microwavable snacks into the oven, he jumped over to the fridge and grabbed some random drink. He ran out carrying the snacks and drinks he made and ran out, trying to avoid everyone. After a few stealthy moves he reached his room again.

" 2D! I beat 7 people at once! " Noodle yelled once he entered the room.

" Good job! Hungry? " 2D asked as he handed her one of his snacks.

" Yes, Thank you. " She thanked before biting into the pizza pocket.

" Did you get your mail? Russel was looking for you. " 2D mentioned.

" Yeah. " She sighed. " Nothing but junk seriously, if it has the words YOU HAVE WON or WELCOME. I don't want to read them. "

The room fell silent except for the kids yelling from the TV. Noodle looked at 2D then put a hand under the bed. She pulled up a controller.

" 2D! I challenge you to battle. " Noodle said tossing 2D a controller.

He tossed it back " No way! You'll crush me. "

Noodle smiled then replied. " Who said I was asking you. "

Noodle pounced on top of 2D trying to shove the controller into his hands. Trying to push her back he began laughing. Putting both hands on her waist he lifted her above his head.

" What you going do now huh? " 2D strained to say.

" Not fair! Not FAIR! " Noodle screamed but he didn't listen. He began to spin her. " Okay. Okay, I give! I give! "

2D's arm gave way and she came crashing down on top of him. Placing her hands around him she successful pinned him down.

" Who's in charge now " She chimed.

He didn't really want to admit it but he did anyway. " Your are. "

She giggled in victory then brought his head closer pulling them into a kiss. He started pulling his fingers through her hair repeatedly. 2D's mind shut itself off to allow the body to do what it wishes.

Meanwhile.

" Dude I'm telling you. Noodle and 2D are together!. ' Russel argued.

" No way. Noodle has standards. " Murdoc joked.

" We've gone over this over and over. It would explain why she spends so much time together or why he keeps carrying her to places. " Russel answered.

" It's all hype. He's like 10 years older then her. " Murdoc said.

Russel just yelled and left the trailer. Murdoc stared at the ceiling. He knew they were having a relationship but if this ever got out to the press. It may be the end of Gorillaz. He wasn't sure it would be the end but with the media nothing is certain. He continued thinking on what would be a good course of action however a red light coming from the bunker caught his eye.

2D slowly began moving, trying to wake himself. He smiled remembering the night. His hand reached for the pack of smokes he usually kept on top of his drawer. He couldn't find them.

Damnit. Man I hope Murdoc has some. Thinking to himself. 

Dragging his feet he left his room and headed towards Murdoc's trailer.

Banging on the door he asked. " Yo! Murdoc! Got any smokes? "

He heard a groan and slow unsteady steps coming towards the door. The door opened and to 2D's surprise it was Noodle. She did not look happy.

" What the fuck are you talking about. Why the hell would that idiot be here? Are you applying I'm Cheating on you! Get outta my Sight you Prick! " Noodle yelled before slamming the door on him.

2D was left speechless. _Noodle was in Murdoc's trailer…. But Murdoc wasn't?_

He kicked the door of the lift. It opened revealing Murdoc. He was smiling.

" Hey Murdoc. " 2D said uneasily.

" HEY 2D! " Murdoc greeted before giving 2D a hug. " Sorry I can't talk! I have to go get some groceries we're almost out! "

" What?" 2D managed to say.

Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2

* * *

" Who the hell was that? " 2D said to himself.

2D climbed into the lift and pressed the button. When it opened he ran out and bolted for the nearest living thing. Something grabbed him from behind and spun him around.

" 2D! 2D! Are you Normal?!" Russel questioned.

" y-ye-Yes! " 2D managed to say as he was shaken.

" Have you see- " Russel was caught off.

" yeah! Do you know what's wrong with them? " 2D asked.

" No but I saw a light coming from the hell hole last night. " Russel commented.

" So how does that help us? I don't know anything about portals to hell. " 2D said.

" We do someone who does. " Russel said quietly.

" huh? " 2D said but saw Russel point to the right. 2D looked and saw a demon walked into the bathroom.

They walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind them.

" oh hey guys. " The demon greeted.

2D wrapped his arm around the demon so he can't escape.

" You're gonna answer some questions. " 2D said harshly.

" Huh oh? " The demon sounded confused.

" Okay there was a light from the hell hole and now two of my friends are acting weird. " 2D stated.

" I don't know anything! " The demon went into defence mode.

" You know something and right now my way is very nice but Russel would rather just beat it out of you."

Russel cracked his knuckles.

" OKAY OKAY. It's kind of your fault. " said the demon.

" Our fault? " Russel asked.

" Did you think living in a haunted house surrounded by graveyards that is also over a Hell hole would do anything? The hole feeds on paranormal energy. This house is chalked full of it. "

" So can we do anything to help return them to normal? " 2D wondered.

" No, not really it may wear of after a while. Their minds are just been tainted by the paranormal energy. "

2D loosen his grab for second and the demon jump away from him.

" That's really all I know just leave me alone!" The demon yelled before disappearing into the darkness.

2D fell down to the ground. " any ideas? "

" Nope. Guess we just try to adjust till they revert back. " Russel suggested.

2D groaned. He was not looking forward to spend like the Noodle. She seemed kind of crazy.

" Noodle? " 2D called out her name.

" 2D. I'm only ever going to say this once so listen because if you miss it I'm not repeating it." She ordered from the other side of the trailer door.

" What? " 2D was very confused.

" I'm Sorry I yelled at you. I realize you were half asleep. "

" Okay? " 2D answer however still very confused.

" Get in here! " She ordered.

" Huh? " 2D still a few minutes behind.

" GET.. IN.. HERE! " Noodle screamed.

2D leapt in the Winnebago.

" Is something wrong? " 2D asked.

" Your shirt. Take it off. "

2D quickly did as he was told, not wanting to get yelled at again. Lifting the shirt over his and tossing it to the ground. Noodle quickly jumped into 2D's arms and began kissing him. He began carrying her to the bed.

" Murdoc? " Russel's voice echoed.

" In the Kitchen! " Murdoc in a usual cheerful voice.

" What are you doing? " Russel requested.

" Putting food in silly. " Murdoc responded.

" Murdoc? Then man who called 2D over from the other side of the house to pick up a remote off the floor. " Russel said.

" I made you a sandwich ! "

" Okay I'm about you hit you in the head but it's for your own good. " Russel said.

THUNK!

" Ow, that kinda hurt. " Murdoc groaned.

THUNK!

" Huh? Wha- where? "

THUNK!

" FATSO FUCKING STOP! " Murdoc shrieked.

" Better. You normal? " Russel enquired.

" What the fuck are you talking about? Okay why isn't there a Beer in on hand and a smoke in my other. " Murdoc whined.

" Yay! " Russel was delighted.

" What are you prancing about? " Murdoc asked.

" You were acting weird the last day. "

" What I remember that and I was not acting weird. I was acting like me …Perfect. " Murdoc grinned.

That is totally Murdoc. Russel thought. 

" I'm going to my Winnebago. " Murdoc said as he headed for the door.

" Shit!" Russel swore.

Noodle stroke 2D's hair as he rested on her lap. He smiled before closing his eyes again. She kept staring at him, something was wrong. She didn't know what it was however it was always in the back of her head. Slowly pushing 2D off her, she got up. Reaching for the smokes that were on the dashboard.

" HEY! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SMOKES. " Murdoc ordered looking in from the windshield.

" SCREW YOU! " She yelled back.

He jiggled the door trying to force it open. She opened it for him. Looking right into each others eyes waiting for a moment to attack. 2D watched in amazement, wonder who will win this battle of wills.

" Why are you in there? " Murdoc asked coldly.

" Because I like it. " She answered equally cold.

He looked in a bit and spotted 2D. " You didn't! Gross. Bah fuck it just keep it for now. "

A couple of minutes later Murdoc grunted as he flopped onto the couch beside Russel.

" What the fuck is with her? " Murdoc wondered.

" Some weird portal shit I don't really know " Russel answered not really paying attention.

" That hell portal is causing is? I better blow the thing to kingdom come then. "Murdoc suggested.

" I won't be here for that. Anytime you're near explosives something so wrong. " Russel commented.

" Like when? "

" Umm you blew up a salad once. " Russel laughed as he said this.

" 2D's fault. " He muttered.

DING DONG The door bell rang.

" Who the fuck would come here ? " Murdoc asked before opening the door.

" Murdoc! " The Guest yelled!

* * *

Please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the wait. Was having trouble getting from Point A to B in a matter of speaking.

" Noodle? How did you get there? " Murdoc asked

" What do you mean? I just got back. " Noodle said.

" Then who is in the Winnebago. "Russel added.

Noodle had a confused look on her face as Russel led her to the living room.

" You hungry? " Russel said as he headed down the hall.

" I could eat. " She replied.

" Okay… Hmm. Are you sure you didn't come from the garage. " Murdoc wondered.

" Nooo.. I'm sure I came by taxi. " Noodle answered.

Russel looked back and not seeing anyone he marched into the bathroom. Spotting the demon he quietly walked up behind the demon. Picking him up by the throat he stared at him.

" Wh-what do you want? I don't know anything. " The demon tried defending himself.

" Knowing nothing about what? " Russel asked.

" I can't tell I can't tell! " The little guy screamed.

" You better tell or your face is gonna be inside out. " Russel smiled after finishing the sentence.

The demon gulped. " Okay okay. Someone BIG is pissed at Murdoc. "

" Big? What do you mean big? " Russel asked.

" I don't really know hell is a very big place you know but the word on the street is someone is messing with Kong trying to get to Murdoc. " The demon spat out.

" SHIT! " Russel yelled. He dropped the demon to the floor before darting off.

" MURDOC! MURDOC! " Russel called out.

" What do you want fatso? " Murdoc grumbled.

" You okay? " Russel was concerned.

" No why? " Murdoc questioned.

" Nothing. Where's Noodle? " Russel said.

" Something about 2D… I don't really know I wasn't paying attention. "

"Idiot! " ( Author's Note: IDIOT! )

Dashing towards to the lift, he reached as the doors shut in his face. Punching the door he grunted.

Wonder what 2D looks like now? She began wondering but before he mind could wonder the lift came to a stop. Walking out she went by the Winnebago. A female voice was talking. 

"Must be one of Murdoc's girls. " She said quietly.

Noodle knocked. No response. " 2D, you alive? " She said.

She started the process again .

" Who the fuck is making all that rack? " Noodle mumbled before punching 2D.

He took the clue. " Ow. Fine, fine I'm going. "

Pulling a shirt on, he stumbled out of the door.

Hearing his name he called out. " Can I help you with something? "

" 2D! " She yelled then jumped in his arms.

" Umm? Hey. " 2D sounded confused.

" 2D you don't look good. " Noodle said as she looked up. He got a good look at her and a small gasp escaped from his mouth.

" How did you? " 2D tried to finish the sentence.

" What are you trying to say 2D? " Noodle worried.

Russel finally made it to the garage.

" Fuck. " Russel swore.

2D and Noodle turned their heads to him.

Murdoc sighed before saying. " I know you are there. "

" How would you know that? " The figure said with a snarl.

" Sulphur. You smell like Sulphur. " Murdoc said slowly.

" Any who… you still owe us. I've been sent to collect. " The figure sat himself down on the chair.

" You'll get some enough but the shit you're causing us isn't helping. "

" It is just precaution. If you can't repay us. Remember it's a- " He was cut off.

" I know a innocent soul. Don't worry your demon ass. I'll get it. " Murdoc shoved in.

2D stood slightly behind Russel as the two Noodles stared each other down.

" 2D, Russel. Can you give us a moment. " Noodle asked.

" Yes can you? " The other Noodle added.

" Are you sure? " Russel wondered.

" Yes. " They said in unison

The two men nervously left the garage. 2D looked back before the lift's door shut to see the Noodles climb into the Winnebago.

Noodle violently slammed the door. " So… Who are you? "

" I was about to ask you the same thing. " Noodle replied.

( Author's Note: I'm confused as hell. )

" I'm Noodle born in Japan. "

" Well, so am I. "

" Do you know when I first knew 2D had feelings for ME? "

" When 2D had that heavy fever while back. Russel sent me to give 2D some soup and in some kind of weird fever induced dream he mumbled stuff about me. "

" You forgot that I cuddled with him the rest of the night and ended up getting sick as well. "

2D fell back on to the chair while Russel went for the fridge. He tossed 2D a beer before returning to his seat.

" So 2D. " There was a odd silence while Russel tried to figure out what to say. " Any idea what you're going do? "

" What do you mean? " 2D stated.

" You and Noodle " Russel returned.

" So you do know. " 2D said a little excitedly.

" Yeah. I knew for a while and I think Murdoc knows but doesn't care. " Russel answered.

" Do you know why there are two Noodles. " 2D sipped his beer.

" It seems we have the same memories. " Noodle finished.

" So where do we go on from here? "

" I guess we get some tests done. "

" and in the mean time? "

" Nothing? "

" Sounds good to me however leave 2D alone. "

" Why? "

" He's Mine"

Done. This is going somewhere I promise.

I realized something. I hate it when people put the pen name in the summery.


End file.
